A Girl's Love - Nami x Robin
by Natchea
Summary: Nami discovers new feeling's for her nakama that she's never felt before. Should she act on them or ignore them? - Nami x Robin
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece Fanfic – Nami x Robin – A Girl's Love**

_Chapter 1_

It was a nice, sunny day on-board the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat Pirates were going about their usual antics. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were sitting along the ships rail, hoping to catch a few fish. Brook was going about the ship's deck playing a tune on his violin. Zoro was in the crow's nest, sleeping as usual. Franky was working in his workshop, and Sanji was in the kitchen preparing food. Little did they know that something was stirring up on the ship, something that involved the only two female members of the crew, Nami and Robin.

Nami and Robin were relaxing in the aquarium, Robin was reading one of her history books as usual and Nami was attempting to work on drawing more of her map of the world.

Nami had never experienced any sort of love in her life but whenever she made eye contact with Robin, she felt herself blushing and her heart raced. What is this feeling… I don't feel like this when I look at anyone else. It was hard to get any work done on her map in this situation, all she could think about was Robin.

Nami decided the best thing she could do was leave the room, this way she would have no more distractions... or so she thought. She folded away her map and turned to leave the room, "Eh Robin… I'm going to check out the weather."

Robin looked up from her book and smiled, "Okay, Miss Navigator"

As Nami stepped outside, she felt the scorching heat from the sun, "That's it!" She decided she could no longer work on her map when the weather is as beautiful as this. How can I miss an opportunity to sunbathe on a day like this?! She rushed to her sleeping quarter and quickly began to change into her bikini. As she was changing, she caught sight of her naked body in the mirror, thoughts rushed to her head and without realising she spoke, "I wonder what Robin looks like naked" .. I bet she looks great, with that beautiful figure of hers…

"Oh, is that so?" A voice that sounded exactly like Robin's responded. Oh no, she thought, did I actually say that outloud?!

Nami quickly turned round, her naked body completely exposed, to see Robin standing in the doorway with a usual smile on her face. "O-o-oh I mean... compared to me, I wonder what you look like."

Robin entered the room and shut the door behind her. "Then, shall we compare?" Nami's face went bright red as Robin began to slowly strip off her clothes. She slowly took her purple tank top off over her head, exposing her large boobs, then she proceeded to unfasten and pull down her matching purple mini skirt. Nami watched in awe as Robin, now completely naked, came and stood next to her infront of the mirror.

Nami looked into the mirror at Robin's body. She had a perfect hourglass figure, perky breasts and long, thin legs. It was truly a sight to behold, Nami couldn't believe it! She was actually standing here looking at Robin's body like it was a normal thing to do. She turned to Robin, placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Robin, you really are beautiful."

Robin chuckled, "You too, are beautiful, Miss Navigator." Nami blushed, hit with the sudden realisation that she was standing naked infront of the person she liked. She quickly turned away to put on her bikini and rushed outside to sunbathe, leaving Robin standing infront of the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Robin took her time getting dressed, after comparing her naked body with Nami's. She kept thinking about the sheer size of Nami's breasts, they were certainly larger than Robin's and how slim and toned her body was, it was obvious that Nami went through a lot of effort to keep her body in perfect shape.

Robin found herself going through strange thoughts. What would it be like if she could touch Nami's body? Or even just see it one more time… No, why would she want to do that? Nami is just a nakama, another member of the crew.

Robin decided it was best to just brush off these thoughts. After all, it is a perfectly normal thing for two girls to compare their bodies... Isn't it? Although saying that, she couldn't help thinking about how beautiful Nami looked when she was naked.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Sanji shout, "Dinner is ready!" She heard a crazed Luffy charge through the ship shouting, "FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" followed by the sounds of footsteps and angry shouts from the rest of the crew as they tried to beat Luffy to the kitchen.

As she walked out onto the deck on her way to the kitchen, she saw Nami still laying on a chair. She looked so good in a bikini. The sun shining on her skin made her look even more beautiful... "Miss Navigator, are you not eating?"

Nami jumped up and turned around as she heard Robin's voice, "Y-yes of course, I just wanted to sunbathe for longer." Robin smiled, her eyes completely fixed on Nami's body as it glistened in the sun. Nami grabbed her jacket which was hanging over the back of her chair, walked over to Robin and together they went into the kitchen, which was as noisy as ever.

Luffy, as usual, was stretching his arms to grab as much food as he could from every plate on the table. Sanji was dancing around the table, defending Nami and Robin's plates from being eaten by Luffy before they got to them. Everyone was else was shoving food into their mouths, trying to eat their meals before a hungry Luffy decided their plates were next.

Nami and Robin both sat down on their seats at the table, they ended up being next to each other as they were the last two to enter the kitchen. As they were eating, Nami kept making eye contact with Robin and blushing, she couldn't help but picture Robin naked every time she looked at her. Robin, too was experiencing the same thoughts and after seeing Nami blush, she couldn't help but smile back. There seemed to be a lot of tension between them at the table, after all, both of them had experienced rude thoughts of one another.

By the time Nami and Robin had finished eating, all of the other crew members except for Sanji had left the kitchen. Sanji was cleaning up the dishes from the meal whilst continuously giving loving glances to the two lovely ladies, they just ignored him, as usual. Nami lay her head on the table infront of her, where her plate was and sighed, "Ahh, the sun and this meal has just completely worn me out. I'm so tired."

Robin, still sitting in her seat next to Nami, chuckled as she leaned back in her chair and pulled out her book once again, "Why don't you have a nap then?"

Nami looked up at Robin, shocked, as if she never would have come up with that idea. "That's a great idea!" She shot up out of her chair and charged out of the kitchen, heading straight for the girl's sleeping quarters.

She passed by a funny looking Luffy on the way who was doing weird things with Usopp and Chopper again, he had chopsticks going from his nose to his mouth, giving him a funny but weird expression on his face. She shook her head in frustration, that idiot!

As Nami entered the girl's quarters, she quickly shut the door behind her to block out the sound of the idiots laughing and quickly changed into her usual sleeping attire, shorts and a t-shirt. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before pulling up the covers and climbing into bed, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Nami woke from her dream, which coincidentally was about Robin, to the movement of the bed. She opened her eyes and shot up as she saw Robin, who was wearing a blue tank top which clearly revealed her cleavage and white shorts, climbing into the bed next to her. "Robin, what are you… doing?"

Robin, now sitting in the bed next to Nami, pulled the covers up to her chin, "Sorry Miss Navigator, I was hoping to sleep in the bed with you tonight."

Nami blushed at the thought of Robin sleeping next to her, they'd be so close together that their bodies would be touching. "W-w-why?"

Robin wrapped as much of the quilt as she could around her body as she shivered a little and smiled as she saw Nami's face go bright red. Robin was experiencing similar thoughts to Nami, she hoped that they would be able to sleep so close together that she would get a chance to touch Nami. "Although it was a hot day today, the night is really cold." She replied.

Nami looked around, shocked with the realisation that it was actually night-time. Had she really slept that long? It was only meant to be a small nap. "It's night-time already? How long have I been sleeping for?!"

Robin yawned, she stretched her arms and sleepily rubbed her eyes, "You have slept through the entire evening, it is time for bed now. The rest of the crew are sleeping."

Nami sighed and lay back down, resting her head on the pillow, "Alright… you can stay with me tonight." She was secretly overjoyed that Robin would be sleeping next to her all night.

Robin nodded and lay down next to Nami, just as they both thought the bed was really small so their bodies were touching and their faces were only a few inches apart. They ended up facing each other, neither of them tired enough to actually sleep yet, their eyes met only for a moment before Nami averted her gaze.

Nami lay there, trying to avoid making eye contact with Robin. S-she's so close, I can feel her breathing and the warmth of her body… I really want to kiss her... to touch her. "Uhm… Robin... have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Robin chuckled, her gaze still fixed on Nami. Never mind touching her, I could kiss her right now, her lips are merely inches away... But... I couldn't kiss her if she didn't want me too. "I haven't, why do you ask?"

Nami blushed, maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask this question… I don't think I'd be able to kiss her, I get so embarrassed just thinking about it. "I... was just wondering…. I have never kissed anyone either."

Robin moved her head a little closer to Nami's. This... this is my chance. "Then, would you like to try?"

Nami's jaw dropped in shock. She wants to kiss me? I... can do this... I want to kiss her too after all. "W-w-what? You want to kiss?"

"That's what I asked you." Robin replied.

Nami looked into Robin's eyes, "I.. i… I guess we could kiss."

Robin smiled, this is it! She leaned in to kiss Nami on her soft lips. As their lips touched, Nami felt a wave of excitement, this feels so nice… I want more... I want to touch her. Without realising it, she had wrapped her arm around Robin's waist and pulled her closer.

Robin responded by also putting her arm around Nami. Mmm, this feels so good, this isn't nearly enough… I have to do more. Robin pushed her tongue in Nami's mouth and they both fell into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined with one another and their hands ran up and down each other's bodies. Nami found herself moaning quietly as Robin put her hand up her top and gently caressed her breasts, her fingers running in circles around her nipple. "Mmm... Robin... Ah... Ahh"

Nami slowly ran her hand down Robin's body. I want to touch her too... I want her to feel as good as I do. She slipped her hand inside Robin's shorts and rubbed her fingers. Robin let out a cry as Nami rubbed her fingers against her clit. They were both beginning to feel really good, Nami's mind was going blank with pleasure as Robin moved her head down and began sucking and licking on her nipples. "Ah... Ahh... That feels so good, Namiii"

Nami smiled as she could feel Robin getting wetter and wetter. She's so wet, she's really enjoying this... but then... so am I. Nami slid her hand inside Robin's panties, pushed two of her fingers inside Robin, who was now soaking wet and began to move them in and out. Robin let out a series of moans as she felt Nami's fingers and bit down hard on Nami's nipple. "Ow... Robin... Not so hard... Please"

Robin, barely able to control herself due to the pleasure, lifted her head up and kissed Nami on the lips. This... this feels sooo good! "Na... ah... Nami... I'm… ah... sorry." Robin ran her fingers down Nami's body, into her shorts, into her panties and rubbed her fingers in between Nami's legs. Nami gasped with pleasure as Robin used one hand to continue caressing her breasts and used her other to play with her clit. "Ah…. R-r-robiiiin"

As they both continued to touch and play with each other, they began to reach a climax. It hit them both at the same time as they cried out each other's names as they were overcome with pleasure. This had to be the best night of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Robin let out a big sigh as she lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was completely worn out from what she had just been doing with Nami. I can't believe that just happened… I didn't realise that Nami liked me too. She smiled as Nami put her arm around her waist and put her head on her chest, she looked up at Robin and grinned, "Robin… that was amazing!"

Robin chuckled, "Yes, Miss Navigator, that really was great." Nami scowled, why does she still call me such an impersonal name? Especially after we just did… I thought she'd have the decency to call me by my first name, we are friends after all... or lovers... What are we? Nami placed her hand on Robin's cheek and looked into her eyes, "Why do you call me that?"

Robin smiled, looking back into Nami's eyes. She's so beautiful… "You are the navigator after all."

Nami pouted, at least she's honest. "After what we just did... can't you at least call me Nami?"

Robin wrapped her arms tightly around Nami and pulled her in close, she planted a soft kiss on her nose, "Alright Nami, I'll call you that." Nami smiled and cuddled into Robin. It's so nice when she calls me by my first name... it makes me feel like I mean something to her.

Nami gasped, hit with the realisation that they made an awful lot of noise. They wake me up every night with their talking… I just hope if they woke up, they didn't realise that kind of noises we were making. She burst out laughing and looked up at Robin, "I hope we didn't wake any of the boys up."

Robin laughed, I never thought about that… I completely forgot we weren't alone on this ship! She slowly ran her fingers through Nami's hair and looked down at her, "I think if we did, we'd know about it."

Nami giggled as she closed her eyes. Tonight's been so good… I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us. "Goodnight Robin"

Robin pulled the quilt up so her and Nami were completely covered and closed her eyes. I wonder what will happen next between Nami and me… "Goodnight…. Nami."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Morning quickly came around and the shouts of the crewmates could be heard throughout the entire ship. It was breakfast time and as usual, Luffy was charging through the ship towards the kitchen. Sanji served the usual feast, pancakes, waffles, toast and lots and lots of meat. All of the crewmates were gathered in the kitchen except for Nami and Robin, who were still laying in bed with their arms wrapped around one another.

Nami opened her eyes, the noise of everyone shouting woke her up. Damn idiots, always making so much noise! She gasped and quickly looked up at Robin, remembering the previous night's events. Thank god, I thought for a moment it was all just a dream… but no… it was real.

Robin was still fast asleep, how on earth could she sleep through all that noise. Nami sighed in frustration, wishing she was still sleeping. She forced herself to sit up and look down at Robin, admiring her beauty as she slept. "Hey Robin… We should get up before they come looking for us."

Robin yawned, her eyes barely open. "Nami… you can go and eat, I want to sleep for longer." Nami glared at Robin, she's so lazy! "Nope! You're getting up with me so hurry up." Robin opened her eyes properly and looked at Nami. Wow, she even looks great in the morning.

Nami took Robin by her hand and pulled her up, so she too, was sitting up. Remembering the previous night's event made them both feel awkward and embarrassed as they both forced themselves up. Nami, still embarrassed with being naked infront of Robin, turned to face the wall as she got dressed. As they were getting dressed in silence, she couldn't help but think about what's going to happen next. Will they become lovers? Robin stood facing Nami with a usual smile as they got dressed. Does Nami want to become more than just friends or… was that just a one night thing for her.

As Nami finished getting dressed she turned to face Robin, who had just finished getting dressed herself. "Alright, let's go!" Nami enthusiastically headed towards the kitchen with Robin following close behind.

As they entered the kitchen, they were welcomed by a very happy looking Sanji who beckoned them to their seats. The other crewmates seemed completely oblivious to their presence as they were caught up in their own antics. Luffy was, as usual, eating as much food as he possibly could. Chopper was hanging onto every word of a story that Usopp was telling about an adventure he didn't actually have. Zoro was in the corner, it was hard to tell whether he was actually awake or not and Franky was getting angry as Brook kept telling jokes about being just bones.

Usopp noticed Nami out of the corner of his eye, thinking about it, Nami wasn't at the party we had last night. He looked over at Nami, "Hey Nami, where have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in a while."

Nami blushed as that question reminded her about last night's events. Oh… my face is bright red, it's obvious I was up to no good, "Uhm… I fell asleep really early." Yes, he's bound to believe that… why wouldn't he? Chopper looked in shock at Nami's now bright red face, "Uhm… Nami, are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

Robin chuckled at this comment. She knew full well why Nami was blushing, she was remembering what happened the night before, "Chopper, I think Nami is feeling quite alright." Nami was now more embarrassed than ever. It's so obvious, they're bound to find out what I was doing… I can't let them find out yet. She put her cutlery down and rose from her seat, "Sorry guys, I'm not really hungry… I'll go check out today's weather."

The rest of the crewmates stopped in their tracks as Nami stormed out the room. She was angry… angry at herself. Robin got up and turned to the group with her usual smile, "I'll check on her." The group nodded in agreement as she left. I hope she's ok, she seemed pretty angry when she left.

Robin found Nami on the desk with her head in her hands. Oh no, she looks really upset, "Are you alright, Nami?" As Nami turned round, Robin could tell for sure that she was upset, she was crying.

Nami looked at the ground, I'm such an idiot… Why am I so worried about them finding out about me and Robin, they're my nakama… they wouldn't dislike me over something as silly as this. She looked up at Robin, tears pouring from her eyes, "I'm sorry Robin, every time I think about last night I get really embarrassed and it makes my heart race…. It was all so fast, I don't know what to make of it… I really did enjoy it... But… I don't know if I'm ready to do this seriously... yet."

Robin smiled, so that's all it was, she's just worried. Robin wrapped her arms around Nami and hugged her tightly, "Nami... I... I feel the same way. I want to be with you and that's all that matters." Nami hugged Robin tightly as teardrops fell from her eyes, with Robin… I can do anything, "R-Robiiiin!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Several hours passed since both Robin and Nami confessed their true feelings to one another. Nami and Robin had spent most of that time in the aquarium bar. Robin sat on the long bench that stretched the length of the aquarium reading a book whilst Nami lay down with her head resting on Robin's lap.

As they sat together in silence, Nami was thinking over the mornings events. She had told Robin exactly what was on her mind but one thing was still troubling her. I need to know for sure… Are we still friends, or are we lovers? She sighed in frustration as she looked up at Robin, whose face was partially blocked off by the book.

Robin was too indulged in the book to notice Nami's sigh. However, whilst reading the book, she had a massive smile on her face, all she could think about was Nami laying on her lap. This is nice, the two of us just sitting here. Everyone else is being noisy as usual, so it's peaceful to just sit with Nami and have a nice, quiet time.

It wasn't long before their peace was distracted by the sound of something very large entering the aquarium. Nami shot up, what the hell was that?! Both Nami and Robin turned to face the tank to see a shark staring right back at them. Robin chuckled but Nami was furious, "Those idiots! Whose stupid idea was it to catch a shark and put it in the aquarium with all the other fish? Don't they realise it's going to eat them all!"

Robin wrapped her arms around Nami's waist and placed her head on her shoulder, "Nami, there's no need to be so mad, it's expected of them after all." Nami, who was now blushing and much calmer, leaned her head back and kissed Robin on the cheek. Ahh, I can't believe it, she's got her arms around me… this feels so nice!

Robin smiled as she was kissed, Nami is so cute! She wrapped her arms tighter around Nami, pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "Shall we sleep together again tonight?" Nami's eyes widened as she gasped. I really, really want too, but I can't act like its normal for us to do… at least not yet. "Uhm… it's going to be cold again tonight, so… I think that'd be good idea."

As they sat together with Nami still wrapped up in Robin's arms, they could hear the laughter and shouts of some of the other crewmates. Nami and Robin stared at the door, awaiting their arrival as the laughter got louder and louder. Just moments before the door burst open, Nami stood up, out of Robin's arms and walked over to the bar. I'm still not ready for them to see me and Robin together like this. Robin sat back with a smile on her face, indulging herself in her book again just as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper came barging through the door. I'm not ready for this either… Nami.

Luffy charged over and plastered his face against the aquarium, "WOAHH Nami, have you seen the size of this shark? I'm getting so hungry just looking at it!" Drool was literally pouring from Luffy's mouth as he stared at the shark. Usopp and Chopper stared in awe as the shark swam angrily around the tank, "Wahhh, its huuuuuuge!"

Nami's face was red with rage as she watched them dance with excitement over the shark. Why do I follow this idiot?! She stormed across the room towards Luffy with eyes full of rage, raised her fist and punched him in the head, "You IDIOT! Now we have no fish except for that stupid shark!" Luffy lay on the floor, confused and rubbing the massive lump on his head. Why'd she hit me this time? "I'm sorry Nami"

Nami returned to her seat by the bar, acting as it nothing happened. I feel so much better now… he's still an idiot though. Usopp and Chopper dragged the injured Luffy out of the aquarium, worried they could be Nami's next target.

As the door shut behind them, Nami couldn't help but glance at Robin from across the room. I want to sit with her again but… I'm worried she'll be mad that I got up just because they came in. Robin looked up from her book, she saw Nami glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. I wonder what's up with her, "Nami, is there something you want?"

Nami blushed and got all shy, she twisted her fingers together and looked at the ground. Please don't be mad! "Uhm… I… I was wondering if I could lay with you again." Robin chuckled and patted her lap, she could tell that Nami was worried about asking this question. "Of course you can, Nami."

Nami's expression completely changed upon hearing Robin's response. A smile was planted on her face as she walked across the room towards Robin. I love you… I love you Robin! She sighed happily as she lay down on Robin's lap and closed her eyes, "I could do this all day."

Robin looked down at Nami and smiled, admiring her beauty. She has such smooth skin and soft lips… I just want to kiss them. "Me too."


End file.
